


Whipped

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Series: Jughead and Sweet Pea [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Acceptance, Developing Relationship, M/M, wow this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: The boys talk to their friends about what they are.





	Whipped

At school, just the day after getting together, Jughead and Sweet Pea arrive at the same time before classes and park their bikes beside each other. Sweet Pea wordlessly wraps an arm around Jughead, tight enough to make his possessiveness clear to anyone they passed on their way up the front steps and inside the building. The pair halts when they find Toni and Fangs chatting by her locker. 

“‘Sup,” Sweet Pea greets, adding in a head nod.

Toni and Fangs both eye the two of them oddly. “I take it the other night wasn’t a one time thing for you two, then,” Toni says, an amused tone behind it to go with her little smirk.

“You gotta problem with it?” Sweet Pea, naturally, goes on the defensive immediately.

“Dude, chill,” Fangs chips in. “Neither of us, or anybody else, gives a shit.”

“Whatever.”

“So, are you guys dating now?” Toni asks.

Jughead quickly realizes Sweet Pea is too far into his brooding to answer in a decent way, so he speaks up. “Not really. Not yet at least. It’s just like.. A thing, I guess.” He shrugs, relatively indifferent to any kind of labels. He knows that’s how Sweet Pea feels, as well. 

“Nice.”

“Yeah, you would think that!” Sweet Pea retorts.

“Stop trying to make comebacks to everything someone says,” Jughead says, giving him an irritated look. 

“Sorry…”

Fangs whistles and remarks, “Damn, Jones. You’ve got him whipped already!”

“I’m not  _ whipped _ !”

 

 

 


End file.
